


Harry Potter in the African Fairytales

by fae269



Series: Harry Potter and the African Fairytale Vibes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Style, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Orphan Harry Potter, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae269/pseuds/fae269
Summary: Once upon a time, just once upon a time, there was a young boy who was orphaned. His parents, before they died, left him an Invisibility cloak. This was his only legacy. That’s what he thought.It will be a series of OS, short stories similar to fairy tales, with an atmosphere and style influenced by African tales and especially those of my native country.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Other(s)
Series: Harry Potter and the African Fairytale Vibes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. The most beautiful of legacy: OS 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my very first OS that I wrote and posted. I hope you're going to enjoy it. 
> 
> I wanted to take the characters from Harry Potter and put them in an African fairy tale atmosphere. Specifically, a tale from my home country. 
> 
> So it's much more Western but I tried to bring out a more "African" feel, rhythm and storytelling…
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Tell me what you think of it. 
> 
> Stay Safe! Take Care and Enjoy! 
> 
> #BLACKLIVESMATTER🤍💜🖤

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Once upon a time, just once upon a time, there was a young boy who was orphaned. His parents, before they died, left him an Invisibility cloak. This was his only legacy. That’s what he thought.

One morning, he got up, took his cloak and left. He didn’t know exactly where he was going.

He was very cold, very very cold and he wasn’t dressed for the weather. He walked for a long time. Tired, he sat down at the foot of a tree. He was about to fall asleep wrapped in his cape but a voice suddenly called out to him:

« Young boy, listen to me! »

He turned around and found an old man with long white hair and a long white beard. The old man was wearing a rather unique long flashy dress.

« I’m cold, my boy, give me your cloak! »

The young boy looked at his cloak and ratty clothes. But without hesitation, he handed it to the old man who wrapped himself in it.

« Thank you, my child! You have allowed my body to warm up, so let me warm your soul! »

The young boy didn’t understand anything. The old man gave him back his cloak and said:

> **_« You go through life, my boy and never forget these words. Never forget, my child, the smallest can give birth to the biggest. When you’re trusted, earn that trust and when you’re asked to be patient, be patient. Because patience is often the source of happiness. And also, use that cloak selflessly. Remember all this, my boy! »_ **

And the old man disappeared. The young boy didn’t understand any of this but he still kept his words.

He went on his way. He was hungry and thirsty.

He arrived in front of a nice house and found an old woman there. She had a stern face and a pointy hat. But he asked for a drink. The old woman offered him some water and asked him:

« My boy, can you be discreet? »

« Yes! »

« I’ll give you a little job, you’ll guard my house and protect it from thieves when I leave every day. In return, you’ll get food and shelter! »

The young boy wanted to laugh in her face and tell her that he dreamed better than to be the keeper of an old lady. Then he remembered the old man’s words:

> **_"The smallest can give birth to the biggest. Use that cloak selflessly." So he agreed._**

•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•

One day, he saw a man coming. He was majestically dressed in black, from top to bottom and was sitting on a beautiful black horse.

« I’m the king’s right-hand man, » the man introduced himself impassively. « The king has heard of your ability to be discreet. He sent me to fetch you so that you could become his private guard. »

And so there you are, the young orphan boy in the castle, the king’s guard.

•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•

The beauty of the monarch was blinding. His long, beautiful silver-blond hair and gray eyes were mesmerizing.

The young boy was loved by all.

The monarch appreciated his work and kindness so much that he made him his trusted man.

One day the king came to him and said:

« My friend, I have to go away for a long trip. I’m going to France and I’ll be back in a month. I entrust the prince and the kingdom to you. Be worthy of them! »

The king, the king’s right-hand man and his court left for France. The young orphan remained in the castle.

One night, while he’s slept, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He awoke and found the handsome silver-haired prince sitting on his bed.

« My prince, what’s going on? » he asked

« I have come to tell you that I love you! I want you to become my husband! »

Dazzled by the charm of this beautiful prince, the young boy wanted to kiss him but he remembered the old man’s words:

> **_"When you’re trusted, earn that trust!"_ **

He stepped back and said, « My prince, your beauty dazzles me but I must respect your father’s trust! »

Deeply disappointed and hurt, the prince left. Time passed.

The king returned from his journey. He went to see his son and found him depressed.

« What’s the matter with you, son? »

And the prince answered sobbing:

« Father, as soon as you left my crown was stolen and my room destroyed. And I'm sure it was your guard who stole it with his ability to make himself undetectable. Search his room, I know you'll find it hidden in his belongings. »

Furious, the king drew his swords and went to cut off the head of his guard but his right man stopped him:

« Sire, don’t do this. If you kill him like that everyone will say that you are a criminal! Let us do this; send men to your farthest field. Ask them to dig a large pit. Then order them to throw in the first man on horseback who comes to them. »

The king thought it was an excellent idea. So he asked his men to go and dig a deep and large ditch and to throw in the first man on horseback who would come to them.

Then he called his guard and said to him:

« My friend, I’ve ordered my men to go guard my precious white peacocks but I’m afraid one of them will steal them and sell them. Take your horse, go there, make yourself discreet and watch them. »

The young boy agree. He took his horse, his precious cloak and rode away.

The right-hand man looked at the king and said:

« You see, Sire, Your men will bury him alive! No one will suspect you! We’ll tell all your subjects that your guard disappeared after stealing bags of gold from the castle! »

On his way, the boy was thirsty. He stopped in front of a modest hut and yell:

« Is there anyone here? »

A man showed up. The young boy had never seen a man so tall and with such shaggy hair and beard. He asked, still sitting on his horse:

« Can you give me some water? »

The shaggy man gave him water.

« Why don’t you come and have some tea and some biscuits? »

The young boy tried to tell him he was on a mission for the king and that he wasn’t going to be late for a cup of tea and some biscuits.

Suddenly he remembered the words of the old man who had taken his cloak to warm himself, his parents only heirloom.

What did those words say?

They said exactly:

> **_"When you’re asked to be patient, be patient!"_ **

He got off his horse, tied up his animal and had tea with the half-giant.

He was so tired that he ending up falling asleep.

Meanwhile in the castle haunted by remorse the prince went to see his father and told him the truth:

« Father, I lied. One night I went to your guard. I told him that I loved him. He didn’t want me because he respected your trust. It was because I was disappointed that I made up the whole story. »

The king called his right-hand man:

« My right-hand man go stop my men from killing that boy! He’s a trustworthy man! »

« But, Sire! We must let him die! »

« Obey and execute! »

The dark right-hand man took his horse and rode away. Meanwhile, he kept repeating himself:

« If they haven’t buried him alive, I’ll kill him personally! »

The right-hand man hated the young guard because he was jealous and feared he would take his place as the right-hand man’s king, one day.

The king’s men had finished digging and they saw the right-hand man coming on his horse. They caught him, bound him, muzzled him, threw him into the ditch and covered him.

•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•

The young boy woke up, took his horse and went to watch the men wrapped in his Invisibility Cloak but he saw no one, neither men nor white peacocks.

He went back to the castle.

When the king saw him, he jumped up, took him in his arms and said to him:

« My child, you’re a man of honor! Will you marry my son? »

So the young guard married the handsome prince.

•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•

They had their first child. On the day he was born, his father whispered in his ear:

> **_ « The smallest can give birth to the biggest, my child! » _ **

Time passed again and the prince gave birth to a second child. The father whispered in the ear of the baby:

> **_ « When you’re trusted, earn that trust, my child! » _ **

Time passed again and the prince gave birth to a third child. The father, the former guard, whispered in the ear of the newborn:

> **_« When they ask you to be patient, be patient. Because patience is often the source of happiness, my child! »_ **

•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•

When the children grew up, they exchanged their father’s words. They told their children’s children that their father’s ** _most beautiful legacy was and would remain these three knots of wisdom._**


	2. The Wedding: OS 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, on a high hill in an isolated kingdom, lived hundreds of men called Death Eaters, whose king was called Lord Voldemort....
> 
> But The Dark Lord had a son, very beautiful, who didn’t look like his father, no. He was as beautiful as the moon, as bright as the brightest star in the sky,...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a different OS, a different short story. 
> 
> I, who rarely write, find this idea of mixing the atmosphere and style of African fairy tales, especially from my home country, very inspiring. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this short OS. Tell me what you think about it :D
> 
> Take care of yourself! And ENJOY!  
> repost sorry...
> 
> #BLACKLIVESMATTERS 🤍💜🖤

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Once upon a time, on a high hill in an isolated kingdom, lived hundreds of men called Death Eaters, whose king was called Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort as his name reveals, was fascinated by death. Or rather, he was afraid of death. So afraid that he had gone beyond the bound of what is usually called the realm of evil.

But every deed had a price:

> **_« Tamper with the deepest mysteries- the source of life, the essence of self- only if prepared for consequences of the most extreme and dangerous kind. »_ **

His name was then cursed and he ended up being called The Dark Lord. For how can one name a being who has let down his humanity…

A being who became as ugly on the inside as he was on the outside.

But The Dark Lord had a son, very beautiful, who didn’t look like his father, no. He was as beautiful as the moon, as bright as the brightest star in the sky, **_Sirius._** ****

The prince was submissive to his father, who decide everything in the castle and in all the Death Eaters territory.

One day The Dark Lord called all the Death Eaters and announced:

« I will marry my son to my most loyal servant, Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

The Dark Lord’s right-hand man replied:

« My lord, you can’t give the prince to… »

« Shut up, Severus ! I rule in my kingdom ! »

The right-hand man fell silent. Bellatrix Lestrange was a horrible Death Eaters, greedy and cruel.

•.¸¸.•´´¯`•

The prince saw a Demiguise landing on a branch. He approached and asked him:

« Gentle demiguise, gentle demiguise, what does my father’s kingdom say? »

« Your father’s kingdom, » replied the demiguise, « speaks only of your marriage ! »

The prince gasped.

« About my marriage? To whom? »

« I’m afraid of your father’s curse, The Dark Lord. I’ve said too much ! I’m leaving ! »

And the Demiguise went away.

◇

The prince saw a white Owl pass by.

« Pretty owl, pretty owl, what does my father’s kingdom say? »

« Your father’s kingdom speaks only of your marriage to Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

« What? Me marrying Bellatrix Lestrange? When do I marry her? »

« I’m afraid of your father’s curse, The Dark Lord. I’ve said too much ! I’m leaving ! »

And the white Owl went away.

◇

The prince saw a Phoenix pass by.

« Gentle phoenix, gentle phoenix, what does my father’s kingdom say? »

« Your father’s kingdom » said the phoenix, « speak only of your marriage to Bellatrix Lestrange tonight ! »

« I will never marry Bellatrix Lestrange ! Carry me and take me away from here ! »

« I’m afraid of your father’s curse, The Dark Lord. I’ve said too much ! I’m leaving ! »

And the Phoenix went away.

◇

A Griffin passed by.

« Fierce griffin, fierce griffin. Take me on your back ! »

« I’m afraid of your father’s curse, The Dark Lord. I’m leaving ! »

And the Griffin went away.

◇

A Hippogriff passed by.

« Proud hippogriff, proud hippogriff. Take me on your back ! »

« I’m afraid of your father’s curse, The Dark Lord. I’m leaving ! »

◇

The prince grew sad.

•.¸¸.•´´¯`•

He had a cousin who was very spoiled and deeply mean.

« Why are you crying, freak? Aren’t you happy to marry the great Bellatrix Lestrange? » asked the fat cousin.

The prince said nothing.

The night passed.

The stars came out of their slumber and lit up the world. The brightest star found the prince sitting on a rock.

« Pretty prince, pretty prince, why are you so sad when all your father’s kingdom is talking about your marriage with Bellatrix Lestrange? By the way, here comes a great cortege. There’s your father, your fiancé and his subjects. They’re coming. »

The prince began to panic.

« Sirius, O Sirius, you who are the brightest star, take me on your back and carry me away ! »

The star came down and the prince got on his back. The Dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange and his subjects arrived but couldn’t find the prince.

To save his honor, The Dark Lord caught his spoiled nephew and gave him in marriage to his loyal servant.

During the wedding, the prince enveloped by the light of Sirius, cried, cried…and his tears fell, fell…

Since that day, when the stars shine and there’s a shooting star, people say:

« Look, The Dark Lord is marrying his nephew ! »

•.¸¸.•´´¯`•

And the story goes that the prince blended in with the Star whose light became even more bright.


	3. The little boy under the water: OS 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a king…  
> «Again ? »  
> Yes, again,  
> ....  
> A miserable little boy, orphaned and taken in by an old lady he called grandmother, came to the castle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking time to read these short stories! It would be a pleasure to hear your feelings in the comment! 
> 
> It's really a passion which takes time, to write and imagine the characters of Harry Potter in different situations!  
> Being lulled by the tales of my native country influences me a lot! 
> 
> *Sentences in italics are from the books. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Tell me what you think of it. 
> 
> Stay Safe! Take Care and ENJOY!
> 
> #BLACKLIVESMATTERS 🤍💜🖤

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Once upon a time there was a king…

«Again ? »

Yes, again, because our stories are full of a thousand and one kings!

So I was saying, once upon a time there was a king. A horrible and greedy king. One night, he promised mountains and wonders to anyone who dared to sleep in his cave for three days and three nights.

Let us specify, kind people, that the water in the cave was so icy that a fly, a nosy insect, wouldn’t have the courage to approach its paw. _You should also know that the edge of the great black lake_ _was so vast that you couldn’t make out the distant banks, the cavern was so high that the ceiling,_ _too, was out of sight. The darkness in it was somehow denser than normal darkness._

And the most terrible thing was the creatures that littered the lake…..the Inferi.

No one listened to that foolish promise. No one at all? Well actually...

A miserable little boy, orphaned and taken in by an old lady he called grandmother, came to the castle to take up the challenge.

The king threw him into the cave.

Every night, his grandmother came to make sure, with a torch, that he was still alive.

Three days and three nights passed, and the king called his men, and commanded that the corpse of the child was taken out of the cave. But how surprised he was when the child appeared alive with energy to spare! The little orphan claimed his reward, but the king remained deaf to his words.

« Every night, » the king justified himself, « his grandmother came to warm him with a torch! »

> **The king was born king, he lives king, he will die king. Then no one dared to contradict him. Him, a sadistic and deceitful king.**

In a neighboring village there lived a wise man named Albus Dumbledore...When the news fell on his ears, he organized a great feast and invited the king. Dumbledore slit the throat of his only cow and put the meat in a huge pot and put it by the fire.

Then he came to his guests and told them,

« Dear guests, continue your discussion, for I have just put the meat by the fire! »

A collective laughter erupted.

« Dumbledore, you don't say "BY THE FIRE" you say " ON THE FIRE",» corrected the king.

« Sire, it is true the years weigh on my shoulders, but I still know what I say; I have put the meat "BY THE FIRE"! »

All the guests went to the kitchen and were surprised to see the pot away from the fire.

« Dumbledore, this meat will never cook, » said the king, haughty.

« Of course it will, Sire! » replied the wise man.

They exchanged "yes" and "no", and all the guests agreed with the king, not because he was king and should not be contradicted, but because it was a question of logic.

Some thought Dumbledore had gone insane, but others smelled a ruse.

« Why, Your Majesty, do you pretend my meat won't be cooked ? » Dumbledore asked.

« The fire is far from your pot: your meat will never be cooked! »

Dumbledore smiled and looked at the king in the eyes,

« Did the poor boy who lay in your icy, dark cave, filled with vile creatures, for three days and nights, feel the heat of the torch ? If you continue to believe that this child survived because of his grandmother's torch, then my meat will cook!»

Confused and humiliated, the king nodded his head and answered, 

« You're right, Dumbledore, you're right! »

  
And he gave a great fortune to the child who lived happily ever after with his grandmother.


End file.
